This invention relates to a method for making fused solid electrolyte capacitor assemblages and packages, and more particularly to such packages employing an exothermically alloyable fuse.
Such a fused solid electrolyte capacitor package is described in the U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 797,206 to George A. Shirn and John P. Maher filed concurrently herewith. A solid electrolytic capacitor is provided with an exothermically alloyable fuse to disconnect a faulty capacitor from circuit voltage within an electronic system and to prevent damage to the system from overheating of the faulty capacitor. The exothermically alloyable fuse typically consists of a fine aluminum wire or strip having clad thereover a layer of palladium. When the temperature of any portion of the A1-Pd fuse reaches about 650.degree. C; exothermic alloying commences and progresses away from the point of kindling, advantageously effecting the near total obliteration of the fuse.
Any process by which such a fuse may be successfully assembled within the package must be avoid inadvertent kindling of the fuse, especially when making the electrical joints thereto, and must avoid breakage of the usually fine delicate fuse wire. Also when expensive precious metals are employed in the fuse, an important consideration is the avoidance of fuse wire scrap or waste.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a disciplined, automatable method for manufacturing fused solid electrolyte capacitor assemblages employing fine exothermically alloyable fuses.